First Time Love Series
by Dalibabe91
Summary: This is Straw Hats P.xreader stories, they contain: Lemon, fluff, cute moments and love triangles.
1. Zoroxreader: Pt1

**Zoroxreader**

**Truth or Dare**

_An Awkward silence was between Zoro and myself as we were sitting side by side on his bed, I was so nervous that I didn't know what to do or say to him. Want to know why we're in this situation? Well, I'll tell you. It happened earlier today..._

We were all 'dying' from boredom because of how boring it was this morning, no marines to fight at all. Just a calm and yet same boring scenery like usual, just then an idea struck Nami like a lightning bolt. "I know, let's play a game of **Truth or Dare**!" She said. "Oh cool, I love that game!" Luffy shouted. "Wait...what's Truth or Dare?" Everyone fell over comical except Robin and myself.

"It's a multiplayer game, it's when one person chooses another for them to decide go go with Truth which is a question you have to answer truthfully or a dare which is like a challenge." I explained. "Oh, it sounds like fun." Luffy smiled. "It is fun." Nami agreed. "Back in my days, I was the Truth or Dare champion!" Usopp lied. "As if." I laughed.

"Ok, I'll start first." Nami said. "Ok Truth or Dare...Sanji." Sanji looked at Nami and smile. "Truth." "Is it true that you dance around in your underwear late at night?" She asked. Chopper, Usopp, Luffy and I were snickering. "What?! NO!" Sanji replied blushing. "I would never do such a thing!" Then we all bursted out laughing at him, he was so cute!

"Alright that's enough." He hissed. "Truth or Dare Franky?" The cyborg smirked. "I choose dare." "Franky I dare you to...I don't know lick Brook's...boot." Sanji said awkwardly. Franky lifted his sunglasses and looked at Brook who shrugged, he sighed then lifted Brook's leg and licked his boot. "Yuck!" Franky said with disgust. "Well excuse me, I just recently polished it." Brook said crossing his arms.

We were laughing again but Luffy had snot bubbles. "Eeeew!" Nami shrieked. "Go blow your nose!" "S-Sorry Na-Nami!" Luffy laughed as he went to clean his nose. "Oi Zoro bro, Truth or Dare?" Franky asked. "Hmm?" He replied. "Uh...why am I playing this childish game?" "Just shut up and play!" Nami said. Zoro growled then sighed. "Truth."

"Is it true that you've never kissed any woman?" Franky asked. "Yeah." He replied, bluntly. Everyone was quiet and looked at Zoro confused. "What?" Zoro asked with an attitude. "I never kissed a girl ok?!" "That's kinda...shocking." Usopp said. "We thought you would have at least had...you know?" "THAT"S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" He barked.

"Okay, okay." Usopp said holding his hands up like if Zoro was pointing a gun at him. "Moving on." Nami said. "Truth or Dare Robin?" Zoro asked. "Dare." She smiled. "Okay, I dare you grope Nami." He said. Robin smiled and crosses her arms, an arm appeared out of Nami's Shoulder and groped her right boob. **MELLORINE~! **Sanji shouted as he hit the floor with a massive nose bleed. "WAAH, SANJI!" Chopper cried.

"{y/n} Truth or Dare?" Robin asked. "Um...Dare, I guess." I replied. "I dare you to have sex with Zoro." She smiled bluntly. **WHAT?! **Everyone shouted looking at Robin as she was smiling. "M-me and h-him?!" I asked. "B-but we don't get alo-" "Alright, I'll do it." Zoro said stopping my sentence. He looked determined at winning this game and for some reason I felt my heart speed up, I shook my head and put my game face on. "Your on!" I said.

_And so here we are in his room, sitting on his bed in silence. Not knowing what to do first._

I was in my thoughts while we were sitting side by side, my thoughts were stopped and I looked down at my hand. Zoro's hand was holding mine and I looked at him with surprise, he was looking at me with his usual plain stare but this was different. His eyes weren't showing anger like they usually do, they were so calm and gentle, I've never seen him like this before.

"{y/n}" He said causing me to flinch. "Y-yes?" I replied nervously. His stare was so hypnotizing like I was lost in a trance, everything around us didn't matter anymore but before I knew it... his lips were pressed against mine. His soft and firm lips were like what I've imagined, so kissable and addicting. I know we've collided like thunder and lightning in the past now's not the time to think about that, now's the time to enjoy this moment and I wanna treasure every second, every minute, every moment...forever.

_**Too be continued...**_


	2. Zoroxreader: Pt2

_While we were kissing he started to undress me and of course on basic instinct I did the same, my body was heating up like crazy. My heart was pounding so hard, this was it...I was gonna make love to Zoro, the man that drives me crazy. _Zoro started by kissing my neck and trailed down to my stomach, he smirked as I responded with moans and 'cute squeaks', but before I knew it he was eating me out.

I felt a nerve jolt throughout my body and let out a sexy gasp, I was biting my knuckle so the others wouldn't hear me. "What's the matter {y/n}?" Zoro asked. "I want to hear your sexy voice." I looked at him and he had such a sexy devilish smirk on his face that I could just melt, once I felt his middle finger slipped into my moist pussy I cried out and arched my back.

"Hmm, just as I suspected, your a virgin too." Zoro said with a cheeky grin. "Sh-shut up, Ah!" My eyes widen as he pushed his finger deeper inside me. "Wow your tight already, I guess that's what to expect from you." He said as he began to thrust. I bit my bottom lip and whimpered with pleasure, but I couldn't bare it any longer that I came and looked at him.

"Your so soaked {y/n}," Zoro smirked as he licked his fingers. "You made such a mess on my bed, I'm gonna have to punish you my kitten." _K-kitten? I-I'm his kitten? _I felt my face go extremely hot, oh I knew was blushing in fact my ears felt like the were on fire. Zoro brought his hard and throbbing cock out of his black satin boxers and I couldn't help myself to admire it, he had the finest architecture.

"I-it's so...big." I said. "Like what you see?" He asked. "Y-yeah." I replied. He was about to insert himself inside me. "...Well at least let me taste you first." I covered my mouth. _I can't believe I just said that to him. _"Alright," Zoro said sitting onto his bed. Without any hesitation I accepted his penis into my mouth and began to work him over with the best blow job I could give him.

He moaned and gently held my head, I picked up the pace making him hiss and groan. "H-hey {y/n} you might wanna stop." Zoro said. "{y/n} stop I'm about to..." I kept going, tasting his cock and his cum, I swallowed it all without spilling a single drop. "I'm sorry, I warned you to-" "It's fine Zoro, really." I cut him off.

Passion boiled up inside him that I could see it in his face, he gently pushed me to lay down onto the bed and began to push his hard dick into my hot pussy. I moaned until he reached the hilt but we stopped to catch our breath, since we were both virgins the pain was gonna make us breathless. "Ngh, you ready?" Zoro asked. "Y-yeah," I panted. He began to thrust slow at first but as time progressed he thrusted faster and harder that I couldn't keep my voice down.

Every time he thrusted into my pussy I dug my nails down his strong muscular back and he growled sensually, I was in heaven the only one to take me there was Zoro, we were one person. While we were making sweet love the rest of the crew stopped playing the game and left us alone, Nami smiled. "Our job here, is done." Robin said. "Yup." Luffy agreed. "They're gonna be at it for a while." Said Usopp.

Zoro kept hitting my 'G' spot hard and I was going crazy, my mind was blank that I couldn't think straight. He was amazing, wonderful, awesome...he's my love.

**_ZORO!_**I cried out as I reached my orgasm.


	3. Luffyxreader

**Luffyxreader**

**Butterfly Kisses**

_I was sitting on the deck of the Sunny reading one of my favorite books called __**Butterfly Kisses**__, I would read it from beginning to end and all over again. I had this book since I was only seven years old, I treasured it since it was a gift from my mother before she passed away. But then something had happened, I wasn't thrilled either._

We recently docked at an island about an half an hour ago and I was paired off with Robin, we were in a book store and showed me a book that I might have interest in and I did, it was a romance novel! I've only read five so far and this was book six, I've been looking for it for months. "Robin, do you know what that this?!" I said excited. "Hmm? Dark Matters: In the darkest hour." She reads the title. "I've heard about it before." "It's one of the most amazing romance novels ever, the man named Lucas is a very daring romantic man trying to save Michele from the horrible clutches of Jato." I sighed. Robin looked at the cover and looked back at me. "He kinda looks like our captain." She said.

"Really?" I asked taking the book. "Oh wow, he kinda does. I never noticed." "It'll give you something else to read besides Butterfly Kisses." She smiled. "I know, I really love that book and I want to put it into a safe casing or something." I replied. "If anything happens to it, I don't know what I'd do." So I bought the book and continued shopping with Robin then caught up with Nami and the others, later on once we returned Luffy was on deck acting weird which means something had gone horribly wrong. The crew ran to my aid as they heard my scream, I was in my room with everything scattered everywhere...destroyed.

"M-my book." I said as I picked it up, it fell apart. "I-I'm sorry {y/n}" Luffy said nervously. "I-I was only catching a butterfly that looked like the one on the cover of your book and-" "Do you have any idea what this book meant to me?!" I snapped, tears ran down my face. "This was a gift from my mother before she died! It was her book! Now it's ruined!" "But {y/n} I'm-" "Sorry doesn't cut it!" I shouted. "Your just a stupid and a disrespectful person!" I pushed my past everyone and ran off deck, Nami tried to stop me but Zoro held her back. "Let her blow off." He said.

Luffy felt bad for what he had done, he didn't like it when he made his crew upset or see them cry, he puts his hat on and leaves. "Hey, where are you going?!" Nami asked. He said nothing to her, he went into town and found the book store to see if he could find the exact same book to replace it. The book store owner never heard of the book, so Luffy left disappointed and feeling guilty for ruining the book.

XXX

Later on I returned to the ship with no sign of Luffy, I sighed and went into my room but it was cleaned and on my pillow was a golden wrapping with a red bow on it, so I opened it and gasped. It was **Butterfly Kisses**, I opened it and began to read it and I cried. He has made his own version of this story with the help of Robin, in the very back it said:

_{y/n}, I know this it's the same as the original but I asked Robin for help_. She wrote what she could remember you telling her about that book and we also added to it so this one is made just for you and used the same book cover, I'm really sorry {y/n}.

~Luffy

"So do you like it?" I lifted my head up and he was standing at the doorway with his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry if it's not the same, I really tried to find it to replace it, honest." Just out of the blue I dashed over to him and hugged him, he blushed and hugged me back. "I love it, I'll treasure it forever." I sobbed. Luffy smiled and kept me in his warm embrace, I smiled with tears of happiness and gave him the most softest kiss, the butterfly kiss.

_Butterfly kisses, they're the gentlest kind of kiss._ _They have a special meaning behind them, remember to keep this kiss as a wish._

_~Love always mom._


End file.
